


light that smoke

by coricomile



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian holds the joint carefully between his fingers, a practiced move that he knows makes him look good. Most of the things he does is to make himself look good, Justin thinks, even as he drops his head and closes his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light that smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Summer burns hot through Pittsburgh, but with the air conditioner on inside the loft, Justin barely notices it. He feels loose and dizzy and free, laying naked on the hardwood even though the bed is barely six feet away. It’s mostly the weed talking, but there’s something small and quiet inside of him that’s dancing.

Brian holds the joint carefully between his fingers, a practiced move that he knows makes him look good. Most of the things he does is to make himself look good, Justin thinks, even as he drops his head and closes his eyes. 

_It’s all about image_ , Brian had said once, carefully shaving the edge of his jaw. Justin has never seen him with more than three days’ worth of stubble. He wonders, sometimes, what Brian would look like with a full beard, or maybe a goatee. Ridiculous, probably. Older. More dignified. 

He snorts and takes the joint. 

“What’s so funny?” Brian asks, breathing out smoke with his words. His mouth is red and damp. Justin wants it on him so badly he can feel it in his bones. 

“Thinking about you with a beard,” Justin says. He hands off and tries to blow a smoke ring. It comes out crooked, more like a smoke oval, but he’s getting better. 

“We all know that Lindsay’s my beard,” Brian drawls. He quirks a grin, and Justin laughs until his abs burn. In another life, it might not have been so funny, but this is now, and that will never happen again. 

Brian crawls over him, all animal instinct and smooth muscle. He’s heavy, but his weight is welcome. Justin feels like he’s going to melt into the floor, or into Brian, or maybe into both. It’s nice. Brian takes the last hit off the joint and leans in closer, his lips brushing against Justin’s softly. 

Justin opens his mouth and breathes him in.


End file.
